This invention relates to a technology for automating operations and maintenance of a computer system.
For efficient operations or maintenance of a computer system including virtual machines, a network, and a storage system, demanded is automation of job execution in a data center. To automate job execution, technologies have been proposed that utilize operation contents (or operational processes or workflows) providing specifications of the operations or maintenance.
To select an operation content, there is a known technique that classifies user information such as profiles, information on the things to apply the operation content, and information on usage of the things and makes matching of the things with the users' tastes (for example, JP 2010-272121 A).